Follow Through
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire de Sam-tony.Spencer réflichit sur Dowd et sur ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.SR/AH/JG


Follow Through

**Follow Through**

Auteur : Sam-tony

Traductrice : Soldaria

Série : Esprits Criminels

Couple/Personnages : Aaron Hotchner / Spencer Reid / Jason Gideon

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout comme l'histoire vu que je ne fais que la traduire.

--

Ouvrant ses yeux, il lui prit un moment de clignotements à l'inconnu ; les nombres rouges d'une horloge digitale inconnue montrèrent 3:17 et se demandant ce qu'il l'avait réveillé pour se souvenir où il était et pourquoi il n'était pas dans son propre lit.

Il était dans un motel à l'extérieur 'Des plaines, attendant les 8 :00 pour revenir à la maison en Virginie.

Se traînant en dehors du lit à moitié endormi, Spencer traîna les pieds attentivement à travers l'obscurité jusqu'à se qu'il localise les bords de la porte ouverte de la salle de bain au toucher. Fermant la porte derrière lui pour ne réveiller pas quelqu'un, il poussa le bouton de la lumière, grimaça au flot brillant qu'endura son crâne après l'obscurité la plus totale de la chambre. La seule chose qu'il haïssait le plus à propos de recevoir le coup de pied de la section était, autre que l'ennuyeuse tension, était la fréquence accru et urgente de faire pipi.

Une fois fini, il débattait du rougissement mais décida d'aller de l'avant ; cependant la porte était fermée, allumer la lumière avait probablement déjà causé des dommages de toute façon. Se lavant les mains, Spencer atteignis un essuie-main pour s'essuyer quand son reflet dans le miroir standard de l'hôtel 'Over-the-sink, le saisit, le prenant quelque peu par surprise.

Pas étonné Hotch paraissait assez coupable, même si le dommage fait sur son visage n'était pas de son fait. Spencer se souvint d'avoir été frappé avec une très grande arme – il_ ne se souvenait pas _d'avoir été battu aussi grièvement que ce qu'il semblait sous la cruelle lumière fluorescente.

Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et il se souvint soudainement du goût du sang dans sa bouche bien que cela n'avait pas semblé important à cette instant. Noyé par les affaires plus urgentes de l'homme avec l'arme. Apparemment, celui-ci avec également touché son œil. Louchant un peu, il grimaça à la brusque et douloureuse traction qui était le résultat immédiat ; la chair tuméfié au-dessus de la pommette commençait déjà à se colorer d'une vilaine couleur pourpre.

Comparé à tout cela, l'hématome superficiel le long de son estomac n'était pas encore douloureux. Mais alors Hotch n'était pas réellement en colère et n'essayait pas de le blesser. Cependant pour paraître valable devant Dowd – lui faire croire que Reid était un échec- une lavette derrière les oreilles un fardeau pour un supérieure hiérarchique- Hotch avait besoin d'au moins faire contact.

Et il l'avait blessé, même si Hotch _donnait _des coups de pied comme une fillette de neuf ans…

Arriver derrière lui, Aaron glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Appuyant son menton sur son épaule, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le miroir. « Je suis désolé » Dit il légèrement

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute »

« Oui, c'était Kinda » Réfuta sèchement Hocht. Son corps sentait une chaude présence derrière lui, le chemin de ses doux doigts passait sous le t-shirt blanc de Spencer qui dormait avec déférence dans n'importe quels chambres d'hôtel froides, traçant la légère contusion poivrée du maigre muscle et de la peau douce. Tout comme il avait été debout dans l'ambulance, Spencer n'en avait pas besoin, c'était de la récrimination de soi et de réel regret dans le ton faible. « Je t'ai donné des coups. Je t'ai blessé en sachant que tu n'avais pas le choix et que tu me laissais faire »

Lequel, sur son visage, était vrai. C'était également le risque du métier, pour chacun d'eux.

Spencer soupira. Il avait été là-bas auparavant et il ne savait que dire d'autre que ce qu'il avait déjà dit. Alors il décida à la place de le distraire. « Eh bien…tu peux toujours m'embrasser et rendre cela meilleur »

Il fut gratifié par un allègement de la gravité dans les yeux sombres. Les minces lèvres désapprobatrices s'adoucirent en un sourire espiègle. « N'ais-je pas déjà fait cela il y a quelque heures ? »

« C'est vrai » admit joyeusement Spencer. « Mais je pensais que ça allait être plus dans le sens de recevoir la gâterie comme demander »

Le sourire s'agrandit ; s'épanouissant sur le visage du plus vieil homme et Spencer se régala du resserrement des bras autour de lui ; Hotch toujours prudent pour l'enserrer doucement. « Je peux faire cela »

Dans le silence qui suivit, brisé seulement par le léger bourdonnement de l'éclairage fluorescent, Spencer pensa faire un commentaire concernant que Hotch devienne sa nouvelle drogue au choix quand Hotch cassa le silence avec quiétude. « Merci »

Spencer était confus. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour me pardonner » répondit Hotch sérieusement. Même s'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Bien que lui disant – pour la sixième fois- ce ne serait pas bon.

« Tu es le bienvenue » lui dit fermement Spencer à la place. « Et… je te remercie »

Hotch l'attira en arrière d'un pouce ou deux par surprise (Un pouce /- 25 mm), les mots de Spencer retentirent délibérément. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour croire en moi » dit tranquillement Spencer.

De nouveau leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans l'uniforme miroir une pièce. Hotch lui offrit un hochement solennel.

Bien qu'Hotch mène la discussion, minimisant le rôle de Spencer dans le développement dramatique pendant qu'il se plaçait fermement dans la ligne de feu qui était certainement cela. Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de voir à ce moment là que Dowd avait réalise que Hotch l'avait trompé et l'incrédulité tourna en fureur sur le visage de l'homme avant que l'automatisme surgisse, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer un tir au corps. Une traction réflective de la gâchette aurait pulvérisé l'ensemble des balles de l'ER et prenant Hotch et qui sais combien d'autres dans le processus…

…_Première vue, presser la gâchette, suivre pendant…_

…_La voix d'Hotch, came et encourageante, le corps familier autour de lui, les mains soutenant et guidant son tir pendant que Spencer faisait face à la cible en papier à Quantico…_

…_Recouvert par une version plus cruelle entrecoupée avec des insultes, pantelant comme Spencer luttait pour s'accrocher à la jambe lui donnant des coups de pied assez longtemps pour obtenir le pistolet à la cheville dans l'étui du révolver avec les mains qui étaient attaché ensemble…_

…_Première vue, presser la gâchette, suivre pendant…_

_« Je pense qu'il a eu le message »_

…_Silence et puis l'amortissement à la réalisation que Dowd savait…_

…_la panique qui volait son souffle pendant qu'il s'enroulait, risquant certainement de tirer dans la tête…_

Plutôt que s'appesantir sur les ténèbres de ses souvenirs de retour, Spencer tordit ses lèvres dans un sourire désabusé. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé cette raison »

« Oui, c'est bien » Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent encore. « Maintenant…au sujet de la TLC …»

« Retournez au lit » Se tenant dans l'embrassure de la porte de le chambre assombrit en boxer et en t-shirt, Gideon leur sourit à tous les deux, houspillant « J'ai froid et je suis seul »

Secouent sa tête, Spencer ne prit pas la peine de se demander quand sa vie avait pris cette étrange direction, ou quand son « un » était devenu « trois ». Tout ce qu'il lui importait était qu'il avait une fois de plus été mis au courant de son environnement, Spencer réalisait que le sol de cailloux était froid et inconfortable sur ses pieds dénudés, ses côtes courbaturées en place dans une position depuis si longtemps et le lit derrière lui semblait de plus en plus invitant.

Malgré la chaleur d'Hotch dans son dos, il était gelé.

« Bien que nous ne pouvons pas avoir cela, pouvons nous ? »Lui demanda Hotch, et Spencer lui souri juste.

Gideon souleva seulement un sourcil et impassible, « Non, nous ne pouvons vraiment pas »

« Le paradis interdit » Consentit Spencer.

Eteignant la lumière dans la salle de bain bannissant l'image de son corps battu, spencer suivit ses amours au lit. Un fois encore blotti fermement entre Gideon et Hotch, Spencer soupira et se relaxa dans la chaleur de son cocon humain, se blottissant jusqu'à ce que le rire affectueux de Gideon lui ordonne de dormir.

Frottant sa joue sur l'épaule d'Hotch, sentant en réponse un bisou sur le haut de sa tête, Spencer trouva qu'il était plus que capable de juste faire cela.

**Fin**


End file.
